Undecided Path
by Reigns Wondering Thoughts
Summary: What happens to Rogue during the Last Stand Movie, from when she left Bobby to when she came back.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: This is my first X Men fic. This story is set during X Men The Last Stand. Since no one really knows what happened to her and I took the chance to write what I think happened.

Rogue

I could be cured?! Without being allowed to touch anyone in all the years I have been alive this would be something that could finally make me happy. I thought of all the obsticals I had faced when I was a child, no one was allowed to touch me I would have to wear gloves to school and kids often stayed away from me. I ran my hands through the white streak in my hair and I knew that it was there to send a message to have everyone stay away from me.

I signed as I laid back in my bed, I couldn't believe that this was happening. Bobby and I were at stand still he couldn't even kiss me. I knew that guys had a desire for more contact and it was hard to believe that he would choose to stay with me when he realized that he couldn't even kiss her he would choose some other girl and leave me alone.

Was that really the only reason that I wanted to lose my powers, forever. I took the pillow and hugged it tight to my body. It was as close to physical contact that I would ever get. I felt one lone tear streaking down my face.

I stood up and walked towards my window to stare at the stars, they were beautiful and I wasn't the only one that couldn't touch them, the whole world was out of their reach. I walked slowly my body exhausted from the pressure of having to deal with all the thoughts swirling in my head, I finally got to the window and my body froze.

Bobby and Kitty were ice skating together, he was holding her hand. They stopped and suddenly they were kissing. I knew that Bobby must have made the ice for her and now they were enjoying a moment together that he would never get with me. I threw myself away from the window and looked around feverishly. I found my bag and started to throw clothes into it. My mind did not focus on a specific thought other then I will get that cure and everything will be fine.

"You need a lift, kid?" I heard Logan's voice behind me. I knew he wouldnt mind.

"No," I said my tone emotionless, I didnt need sympathy.

"Whereore you going?" He asked curiously but somehow it didn't sound like he would remprimend me for my thoughts. The words burst from my mouth without a second thought.

"You don't know what it's like to be afraid of your powers, to be afraid to get close to anybody," I held my tears in check, but on the inside my heart was breaking over and over again.

"Yeah, I do," Logan replied and I felt guilty everyone could see how he looked at Professor Gray.

"I wanna be able to touch people, Logan. A hug, a handshake, a kiss," I emplored hoping that he would understand my pain more, he was able to touch, he knew what a kiss felt like, but I haven't had that chance and it was something that I would be willing to get rid of my powers for."I hope you're not doing this for some boy. Look, if you wanna go, then go. Just be sure it's what you want," Logan simply stated, I looked at him stunned.

"Shouldn't you be telling me to stay, to go upstairs and unpack?" I asked confused at his behavior, but thinking to myself when has Logan done anything expected?

"I'm not your father. I'm your friend. THinkg about what I said, Rogue," I thought of how much I hated that name, it wasn't me.

"Marie," I said simply before getting ready to leave the school. His words were already wrapping themselves around my head and I couldn't help but doubt that I would not be able to go through with it.

"Marie," he simply said waking me up from my thoughts and at that moment I felt myself smile I knew my choice would not change. I walked out of the hall and was ready to face whatever challange life through at me.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I did not expect to make this as a chapter story but I wanted to have a chance to comment on all of the time shifts that happened and all of the time that Rogue had been seen in the movie along with some commentary on what she "might" have been doing in her time away from the School.

Rogue Chapter 2

The trip from the school had been a long one. I had gotten on a bus without any real clue where I was going to stay or what I would do in the mean time. Standing in this line right now waiting for the cure I thought of how insane it was that I was actually able to get all the way here without any real trouble.

I had gotten on a bus when I was near a town, the walk was long and boring and I kept expecting to see a plane or car looking for me, but no one from the school showed up and I smiled in line thinking about how Logan must have covered for me. I had no idea what anyone else had thought when they had heard.

After getting on a bus there was the issue of not being able to touch anyone, and often I would notice someone looking at me probably wondering about what I was doing alone or thinking about wha I was up to. Physically I took notice of those people, but thinking now I knew that none of those things had been on my mind as I was on that bus.

Remembering what Logan had said to make sure that I was not doing this for a boy, I fealt some doubt mentally, was I doing this just because Bobby and Kitty were ice skating together and holding hands, or was it really for me. I knew that ever since I realized my powers my life would be different and Bobby or not I would always want someone to be able to touch me. I was tired of being the girl that no one could touch or hold. I wanted to be able to touch someone when they where hurt and possibly make them smile.

That had been a long bus ride and now again I was facing the hard decision, it was not too late to go back. I could survive with my power but without it anyone could have power over me. Would I be willing to give up my only weapon against humanity and our cruelty?

I had no time to answer that question as the building in front of me was struckw with a blaze of fire, I stood there frozen the guards moving me around and many mutantes were panicing and running around. I pulled the sleeves of my jacket down but too late I had made contact with someone. I felt their body stiffen and mine did as well but I had managed to pull away. I looked at the mutant in front of me and I knew that whether this would be looked down upon or looked at as a positive thing I knew that this power did not belong to me. I should not have the control over life or death.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Hey I hope you enjoy this, this is the final chapter. I am hoping to possibly make something similar to Rogue in this story to her in my next chapter. I dont know what is coming in my head.

Rogue's Chapter 3

I walked through the town hoping to find a way back but having run out of money I had trouble keeping up with the world. I walked past a newspaper stand and noticed that there was an article about X Men making a stand at Worthington Labs. My face grew pale as I saw the pictures of before and after. Such destruction, I didn't know what to think. I picked up the paper and flipped the page to see an article stating that Jean Grey, Scott Summers, and Professor Xavier. I felt my my heart swell to see that Bobby and Kitty were still alive.

My heart felt light and since the cure had been given to me, I felt that I had no reason to go back, but I knew that in my heart it was the one place that I belonged. I put the newspaper back and walked away.

I stopped suddenly, she thought that she had seen Logan. It couldn't be, but there was no way to mistake that it was him. She ran towards where she thought he went.

"Hey, kid," Logan said standing in an ally way. She turned around and saw that it was Logan.

"Hey," Was all that I could say. It was shocking that he was here.

"Ready to come home, Marie?" He said it in such a bland way that she couldn't help but smile. She remembered hearing that Jean Grey was dead and suddenly felt sad for him. He was just as alone as she was now.

"Yeah," was her simple reply and as he turned down the ally she followed him towards the truck that reminded her of the first one that he had picked her up in. That seemed like ages ago.

The ride was very quite, I felt the silence asking questions that no one would ever mention outloud.

"So, kid, what did you choose?" Logan asked outloud I didn't know what to say it seemed strange that he had asked. Instead of asking she put her fingers to the skin on showing on his arm.

The ride was quiet back now and she choose to keep it that way, she laid her bad back against the headrest.

I walked through the front door and realized that not a lot of people were walking around, most of the students that I saw were the younger students. I walked up the familar staircase towards my old room.

I stopped suddenly, I saw Bobby down the hall.

"I'm sorry, I had to," I said looking him in the eyes. My heart felt like it was breaking all over again.

"This isn't what I wanted," he said looking at me his eyes saddened beyond belief.

"I know. It's what I want," I said confident. My choices were made for me and not for him, he had Kitty.


End file.
